


Peacekeepers, not Soldiers

by katanrock



Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, but not too bad, there's a bit of gore, this took so long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock
Summary: “Kamino?! Why’re you there?” Cal shrugged at the question. He didn’t quite know why both the Negotiator and the Resolute were orbiting Kamino. Obi-Wan said they would know what was happening soon, but stayed vague with Cal. It bothered him, not being in the loop. He couldn’t help if he didn’t know what was happening. But Cal did nothing at the time, merely going along with his Master.“All I know is that something big might happen here.” Cal replied.Val gave him a hard look. “Well, you better tell us all about Kamino after whatever you’re doing there is done.” Cal smirked at the Mirialan.“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”Or: Cal meets his first darksider, and learns some dark truths.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Cal Kestis, Cal Kestis & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Cal Kestis
Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Peacekeepers, not Soldiers

“Where are you guys headed now?” 

Cal lounged in his bed, arms thrown behind his head. The blue, glowing faces of Knox, Val, and Cerria flickered from the modified comlink Cal created what felt like years ago. Cal shrugged, waiting for his other friends to answer first. 

“Ryloth.” Val made a face as he answered. Cal didn’t blame him. The planet was always under some sort of assault, both Republic and Separatist. Going to Ryloth meant weeks of battles and death. Knox and Cerria both voiced their pity to Val’s predicament. 

“Master and I are going to Rodia. One of their moons has a lot of fuel that the Republic could use.” Knox explained. Cal nodded his head at him. Negotiations for supplies were incredibly important to the war effort.

“I’m going back to the Temple.” Cerria boasted. Cal groaned with the other two. Of course. “Finally, we’re getting some leave!” 

“Lucky you.” Cal grumbled. He missed the Temple. He missed seeing his friends, researching in the Archives, and meditating in the Gardens. Sometimes he wondered what life would be like if the Jedi weren’t at war. 

“Where are you going that’s so bad?” Cerria pouted back at Cal. 

“I’m currently in a blockade over Kamino, if you must know.” The other three gasped in shock. 

“Kamino?! Why’re you there?” Cal shrugged at the question. He didn’t quite know why both the  _ Negotiator _ and the  _ Resolute _ were orbiting Kamino. Obi-Wan said they would know what was happening soon, but stayed vague with Cal. It bothered him, not being in the loop. He couldn’t help if he didn’t know what was happening. But Cal did nothing at the time, merely going along with his Master. 

“All I know is that something big might happen here.” Cal replied.

Val gave him a hard look. “Well, you better tell us all about Kamino after whatever you’re doing there is done.” Cal smirked at the Mirialan. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” The comlink began beeping, flashing at Cal. An incoming message. Cal lifted himself into a sitting position. “I gotta go guys. Talk to you guys later.” The three stated their goodbyes, and Cal ended the call. He stretched, sighing. Reattaching the comlink to his gauntlet, Cal raised from the bed, putting on his boots while reading the message from Obi-Wan. 

‘ _ Convene in the hangar. We will be heading to the Resolute.’ _

  
  


Turns out that the Separatists hope to wipe out Tipoca City in order to stop the production of clones. Cal shuddered at the thought of millions of Clone lives lost just by the destruction of the city. The  _ Resolute _ slowly descended into Kamino’s atmosphere, docking at the city’s hangar. 

Cal walked behind Anakin and Obi-Wan, in line with Rex and Cody. The sound of marching soldiers deafened Cal’s ears. As they made their way to the dock, a Togruta and Kaminoan came forward, waiting for them. 

“Masters Kenobi and Skywalker,” Master Ti greeted. “Welcome to Kamino.” She turned her eyes to Cal, smiling at him. Cal straightened his back at the Council member’s eyes on him. While known to be very kind, Shaak Ti still held authority that most Masters didn’t have. He lifted his head, smiling back at the woman.

“Greetings, Generals.” The Kaminoan ignored the others, focusing on the two in the front of the group. Cal knew that they were probably important, but couldn’t care less as to who they were.

Instead, Cal glanced around the hangar. Kamino blessed the group with no rain. But the sky stayed a dull grey overcast, the dark sea churning just below their feet.  _ I wonder if there’s any life in the ocean. _ Cal wondered. Kamino was a water planet. It wouldn’t surprise him if there was.

The 501st were not the only troops on Kamino, with Master Ti’s troops also stationed on the planet as protection. Cal could see unfamiliar troopers marching inside the hangar itself. 

A gentle nudge pulled Cal out of his thoughts. Cal turned his head to Cody, who merely nodded his head towards the front of the group. Despite the helmet, the tilt of Cody’s head told Cal enough. His spacing out was definitely noticed, even if only by the Commander. Cal focused back into the conversation at the front. 

“I’ll lead you to the command center.” Master Ti said. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Commander, Captain. Make sure the troops get settled in. We don’t know when Grievous will strike.”

Both Cody and Rex saluted. “Yes sir!” They chanted in unison. Cal followed Obi-Wan, taking his place a step behind his Master as they followed Master Ti and the Kaminoan - Cal still wasn’t sure who they were - into Tipoca City.

  
  


The first thought that popped into Cal’s head was that the city was  _ sterile _ . The walls, the floors, even the armor of the troopers were white. Other than the pops of colors of cadets every-so-often, the sheer lack of color seemed to make even his Master’s ginger hair washed out.

Eventually, the group entered the City’s main security hull. Transmissions were already online, the map of the planet and its atmosphere shining brightly in the center of the room. The group dispersed themselves, gathering around the center communicator. Cal stayed behind his Master, who took the position to the right of Master Ti. 

It didn’t take long for the alarms to go off. The hologram of General Grievous’ fleet entered the map, and troopers immediately fell into the respective rolls, communicating with the Admiral on-board the  _ Resolute _ . 

“I’m heading up.” Anakin stated, wasting no time to answer anyone, running out of the room towards the hangar once again.

Obi-Wan sighed, then looked back at the map. The man furrowed his eyebrows as debris began to fall from the enemy transport ships as the air strike began. 

“The fleet is smaller than I expected.” Master Ti vocalized. 

Alarms blared. “ _ Warning. Falling debris.” _

“In fact, it seems like he’s sacrificing his transports in favor of protecting the command ship.” Master Ti continued, ignoring the warning.

“He’s being reckless. Why?” Obi-Wan stroked his chin. Master Ti took notice as well looking at Obi-Wan. “Something’s not right.”

None of the debris fell onto the city, luckily. But Cal could picture the swirling darkness of the ocean surrounding the city. A thought entered his mind.

“Is there a way for droids to go into water and enter the city through there?”

Master Ti shook her head. “There is no entrance from the sea into this city.” She gestured to the schematics of the city showing below the hologram of the current battle above.

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, but his eyes narrowed in concentration at that. Obi-Wan’s comm blinked, the voice of Anakin filled the area.

“I’m going to press our attack.” 

“No, wait.” Obi-Wan interjected before the other could make any moves. “This is too easy.” 

“Sorry to break it to you, Master,” Cal could hear Anakin rolling his eyes. “But the battle’s up here, not down there.” 

“The debris is the key.” Obi-Wan stated. Cal’s mind began moving. The debris. Something must be in them. It’s why Grievous would allow the transports to be destroyed so easily. There must be something in them. “I hope it’s not what I’m thinking.”

“Master Ti made eye contact with the redheaded General. “What do you mean?” 

Cal added. “Maybe there’s something in the debris that will help them breach the city. After all, it’s much closer to attack from the ocean than from space.” Obi-Wan nodded, a flicker of pride travelled down their bond. Cal fought not to grin.

“Well, what do you plan to do?” 

Obi-Wan smiled at the Togruta. “I’d like to go for a swim.” 

  
  


The sound of crushing metal filled the hall, and Cal ran out of command center behind Cody. 

“The city’s under attack!” Cal heard his Master scream from the commlink he had pinned to his vambrace. He lifted it to his mouth.

“Master, where are you now?” Cal took a left, heading towards the hangar, following the bright cord that was their training bond. 

The bright yellow of Anakin’s fighter swooped through the hangar, and the man jumped out, saber ready.

“I’m heading your way.” The crackle of Obi-Wan’s voice came from the comm. Cal gave an affirmative, heading towards Anakin.

A red glow fell across the hangar. Anakin quickly talked with what seemed to be an ARC trooper. The soldier nodded, taking cover with his brothers. Anakin quickly put his hand on Cal's shoulder.

“C’mon! We gotta find your Master.” Cal grunted, sprinting after his brother-padawan towards the exit.

“I thought he was coming to us!”

Anakin didn’t look back to respond. “Well, let’s help him with that.” 

As they left the hangar and onto the walkway that circled the city, Cal got a view outside. 

Large mechanical transports shaped like squids climbed the walls of the city. Cal could see one begin to rotate, smashing through the walls of the city into the hangar. His stomach filled with dread. They were definitely not prepared for this kind of attack.

As they ran, the sound of droids followed them. Cal ignited both sides of his saber, blocking the bolts with practiced ease. Anakin led them, cutting down droids that got in their way. 

A screech of an animal reverberated off the walls of the city, and up came Obi-Wan, drenched to the bone, holding onto a strange flying animal. The man patted the creature, before jumping onto the walkway, blue lightsaber joining both his Padawans. 

“Master, what do we do? We weren’t ready for this kind of attack!” Cal weaved his blades between both his hands, easily keeping the droids at bay. 

“They don’t have enough droids to take the city. This has to be a distraction!” Obi-Wan leapt over Cal, entering the fray with the droids, easily cutting through them. “Anakin, take Cal and head to the DNA chamber. I’m heading towards Grievous.” 

Cal looked at his Master confusedly. He should stay by his Master’s side, especially against Grievous. “Master-” Cal didn’t finish his sentence. Anakin grabbed him by the arm again, running towards their objective. Annoyance filled Cal. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on it. He pushed it aside. He couldn’t help Obi-Wan anymore. He followed Anakin back into the white city.

  
  


When they made it to the DNA chamber, they were already too late. 

“I was beginning to think that my presence went unnoticed.” The woman sashayed around, smirking at the two Jedi before her. Cal took notice of her pale, grey skin, and her markings that swooped around her face. She held a canister, efficiently clipping it to her belt. The presence of two lightsabers on her hips told Cal enough about who she was.

“You weren’t planning on leaving without saying hello, were you?” 

Ventress merely smiled. Her eyes glanced from Anakin to Cal, and her smile turned into a feral grin.

“And who do we have here?” She purred. Cal felt an uncomfortable presence as she stared intensely at him. “And here I thought you already had a Padawan, Skywalker.” 

Anakin gave no response, and merely ignited his lightsaber. Cal, a step behind his Padawan-brother, held his lightsaber, ready to ignite. The grin that colored Ventress’ mouth was gone, and she grabbed both her sabers, red blades appearing.

Anakin flew forward, blade raised in attack. Ventress gracefully jumped over the man, baring down onto Cal’s green blade. Cal pushed her back, and the woman took the time to Force push Anakin into the DNA holder, before pushing Cal out of the room. 

Cal ignited his second blade as Ventress came for his abdomen, blocking her attack. Cal spun to the right, bringing his lower blade up forcing the other to disengage her blade. Anakin came in from the side and Ventress locked with both her blades. Cal swooped in, making a grab for the DNA canister. Ventress leg came out, kicking Cal away from her body. He rolled into a crouch, a single green blade pointed to the ground.

Anakin and Ventress traded more blows, with Ventress slipping into Makashi form and Anakin into Djem So. The smooth moves of Form II made Ventress elusive, easily blocking Anakin’s upward attacks. They began to move down the hall, and Cal took the time to jump back in. 

Anakin bared his blade down onto Ventress, before losing his balance as Ventress deactivated her blades. Anakin began to fall with Ventress, who used her momentum to kick Anakin towards Cal. The two tumbled to the ground as Ventress gracefully stood back up, reigniting her blades. 

“Not bad, young one.” The woman purred, her comment directed at Cal. “I assume your Master is dear Kenobi?” Cal merely glared up at her, untangling himself from Anakin. Ventress stared at the two before sprinting down the hallway. The two Padawan-brothers quickly stood up, taking off after the assassin.

A large mechanical limb fell onto the platform as Ventress exited the city. Anakin immediately leapt over it, wasting no time in continuing the chase. Cal followed suit. However, Cal realized belatedly, his skills at using the Force were not as strong as Anakin’s. 

_ Shit _ , he thought. Cal’s leap only made it to the top of the squid machine thing’s limb. He looked down at the duel between Anakin and Ventress, and Cal took a deep breath. He gathered the Force around him, putting all the tension into his feet. He leapt again, this time making it all the way to the two. 

Cal bared his blue blade down onto Ventress, pushing off from her cross guard and landing behind her. She turned, blades pointed at both her enemies. Anakin reached his hand out, plucking the canister off her belt as Cal forced the woman to focus her defenses towards himself. Ventress disengaged, running towards Anakin with a scream. Cal followed as Ventress vehemently attacked the other, baring her blades down viciously before changing tactics and kicking the man as she pushed him back. 

She swung her leg, pushing Anakin to the ground, and losing hold of the canister. Ventress held out her hand for the canister, and it flew through the air. Before it could reach her hands however, it changed course towards Cal. 

The canister landed easily into Cal’s hand. But the tell-tale sign of a Force echo made itself known to Cal. By the time he realized what happened, it was too late. 

_ Voices rang out, shouting over the sound of fighting. He felt his body move, both hands holding blasters as the group was ambushed. The hum of lightsabers filled the battleground, with blaster bolts following not far behind. _

_ He lost both his blasters at some point, reduced to using a vibroblade to cut through the enemy, even using a jetii’kad at one point. It wasn’t until he was knocked onto his back by a mystic push, the jetii retreating that he noticed the bodies on the ground.  _

_ Dead. They were all dead. Black and red painted the once pristine snow as smoke rose from the charred bodies of his aliit. Helmets without a body strewn the ground next to the corpses of Jetii and lost jetii’kad. _

_ He sat on his knees, hands shaking. They did this. The  _ **_Jetii_ ** _ did this. _

_ They will pay. _

Just as easily as entering, Cal came out of the echo. He gasped, clutching the canister as his body crumbled and he fell to his knees. The sound of pounding feet surrounded Cal. He couldn’t hear anything else. 

As troopers set their blasters into position, Cal pulled his body up, igniting his blade and stepping into a defensive position in case Ventress made any moves.

“I suppose you expect me to surrender.” The woman drawled. She smirked as Anakin climbed back to his feet and into a defensive position. No one said a thing. Ventress’ smirk didn’t fade.

“Actually,” Anakin mimicked Ventress’ drawl. “I plan to let my troops execute you  _ right now _ .” He emphasized the last two words as he glared at the woman. 

Cal looked at her wrist. It was flashing red. He could faintly hear the sound of engines roaring in the distance. 

Ventress’ smirk got bigger. “Not this time.” She opened her palms, Force pushing the group back. Cal stumbled, bending his knees to the onslaught. Ventress ran, deflecting bolts flying at her. She leapt, entering a ship swooping over them before leaving the city. 

Cal took a deep breath as the assassin fled the battle. His head was swirling. It had been a while since his psychometry made itself known. His lessons with Master Vos were deeply embedded into his mind, and Cal knew that he had a fairly good grasp on his ability. It rarely flared up without Cal instigating it. 

The memory clinging onto the DNA was also disturbing. He’d never seen a battle so gruesome.

The tension that fell over the group dissipated once the threat of Separatists left Kamino. The troopers that stood with Cal and Anakin started moving, helping with clean-up and counting the dead. Anakin patted Cal’s shoulder, before silently leading them back to the command center.

“You held up well back there.” Anakin stated. He gave a slanted smile as he let go of Cal’s shoulder. Cal smiled back.

“Well, I’ve been practicing.” 

Anakin huffed. “Obi-Wan’s training could get anyone’s ass into shape. He’s absolutely brutal.” 

Cal agreed wholeheartedly. Afterall, his Master was extremely well versed in both Soresu and Ataru. “Yeah? Well at least you didn’t have a whole audience watching.” Any time he had to face off against Obi-Wan always garnered many eager soldiers to the training mats. 

Needless to say, Cal hated the hours after those training spars.

Anakin winced dramatically, patting Cal on the shoulder in good faith. Cal pouted up at the man. He didn’t need his flamboyant pity.

They walked the rest of the way back to the command center, and Cal briefly wondered about his strange Force echo. The scene was incredibly brutal. He couldn’t quite understand why the Force decided to show him it. As the duo entered the room, Cal briefly interacted with his Commander and Obi-Wan for orders on clean-up. Any thoughts on his Force Echo was temporarily pushed to the back of his mind. He could think about what it meant later. He had orders to fulfill.

  
  


Cal didn’t see his Master until the Negotiator entered into hyperspace. Cal left Kamino’s surface after finding out about Fives and Echo’s promotion to ARC troopers, the two remaining on the planet to start their extensive training. 

( _ Clean-up of the destruction of the city was still underway, and he knew that rebuilding the sleek walls of the dome-like structures would take time. Cal wasn’t sure he would ever have a chance to come back. Such a sad, desolate view of the troopers’ homeworld. _

“ _ I’ll tell Ahsoka you guys said hi!” Cal waved at Fives and Echo as they waved back, heading into Tipoca City while Cal headed to the star destroyer.) _

Cal easily sidled up to his Master, taking his usual stance a step behind Obi-Wan on his right. Both stared out of the command deck’s glass windows, the blue dancing light of hyperspace drenching the area in a blue glow. 

“You know, I could’ve helped you with Grievous.” Cal stated. He didn’t look at his Master, but he felt his slight disapproval.

“You were much more useful with Anakin at the DNA chamber.” Obi-Wan replied clinically, no emotion escaped through his voice.

“But a Padawan stays with his Master.” Cal turned to Obi-Wan, pouting up at the man. “I know I’m not strong yet, but I could’ve helped you, just like a Padawan should.”

Obi-Wan sighed, his shoulders sagging. “Grievous is not an enemy I want you near, Cal.” 

Something curdled in his stomach at that. “Well, instead of facing him, I fought Ventress instead. You’re not gonna be able to protect me from the enemy forever.”

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything back to his Padawan, and Cal felt the other’s shields close up. 

“No, I won’t.” his Master sighed, “But I do hope to keep you away as much as possible.” He looked into Cal’s eyes. “War is not a place for the young, and the Jedi.” 

At his Master’s words, Cal deflated. He’s right. They shouldn’t be here, on a star destroyer, leaving one battlefield for another. The Jedi were peacekeepers, not soldiers.

Cal wondered when that changed.

The two fell back into silence. But a different thought entered Cal’s mind. He hesitated in asking Obi-Wan about his Force Echo. The likelihood that Obi-Wan would understand it was slim. Cal took in a silent breath. If he didn’t ask, he knew it would continue to plague his mind for the rest of the night, maybe even week. 

“Master…” Cal began. His mind drew up a blank. How was he supposed to broach this?

“Yes, Cal?” Obi-Wan turned to Cal, the light from hyperspace illuminated the right side of his face as the man faced Cal.

“While on Kamino, I had a strange, uh, echo.” Obi-Wan’s relaxed stance, after-battle exhaustion, turned ramrod straight. His eyes turned sharp at Cal’s hint of his psychometry.

“Has it been acting up lately?” 

Cal stammered. “Uh, not- not really. Just this once.” Cal ran a hand through his buzzed hair, before settling on the back of his neck. “It was from the DNA canister. I- I’m not really sure what I saw.” 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Describe it to me.”

Cal thought back to the memory.  _ Bleak environment. Ground covered in snow.  _ “It was cold. It had just snowed, probably the night before.”  _ Blaster bolts and lightsabers. _ “There-there was a battle going on. Uh, lots of blasters. And- and  _ lightsabers _ .”  _ Bodies _ . “The ground was- was covered with bodies, and the-the snow was red. Really red.”

Obi-Wan went from his usual perfect posture to tense, rigid. His blue eyes darkened into a grey, a deep sorrow surrounding him. Cal could feel the Force pulse in deep sadness and shame. 

“You know what I’m talking about.” 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan dipped his head, as if he was chagrin. Cal waited, staring warily at his Master. Hopefully, he would provide answers.

“It’s… not an event the Jedi are proud of.” Obi-Wan slowly starts. “The Battle of Galidraan was...bloody, to say the least. And a tragedy.” 

A memory nagged in the back of his mind. The Battle of Galidraan. The name was familiar. Cal definitely knew about it, maybe even read about it, or glossed over it in one of his history classes. He remembered that the Jedi were involved, and the Mandalorians; specifically, Death Watch…

Oh.

“Oh.” Cal said aloud. He remembered it now. A bloodbath between the Jedi and the True Mandalorians over a misunderstanding. He read it in a holobook while researching the Stark-Hyperspace War. The event still left him cold.

Obi-Wan nodded his head, seeing the understanding blooming from his Padawan. “Jango Fett was the only surviving Mandalorian. Seeing that he was the progenitor of the Clones, I’m not surprised that his DNA would hold such a visceral echo.” Obi-Wan tucked his arms into his sleeves. “To lose one’s people. I can’t imagine the pain he felt, or his deep rage.” 

Cal could. The fire under his skin, mind clouded with vengeance. Body shaking. Jango Fett never forgot, and never forgave. Cal only nodded, before hesitantly moving towards his Master, arms open. The man leaned in, and Cal latched on, face buried into his tunic. He still smelled of salt and sweat from his short swim and the subsequent battle. But Cal clung on anyways, hugging tighter as Obi-Wan slowly curled his arms around Cal and gently patting him.

In a few hours, the residue the echo left on Cal would fade away, and Cal would curl up in his bed, grateful to know that his family, the Jedi, were still around. He fell asleep to the twinkle of the Jedi in the Force glowing comfortingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone...
> 
> Sorry it's been so long. I've been in a rut, not really a writers block. I've just lost some motivation to write, especially since I've been drawing so much (this is what happens when you create another AU to take up your time)
> 
> Anyways, I'm pretty proud of this part, and I hope you guys like it too! Updates will probably be sparse. As always, leave kudos, comments, whatever! I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
